Trial by Fire
by FernClaw
Summary: Takuya suddenly goes missing near the end of the school year, and Kouji is determined to find him. When he does find Takuya, he has changed. Koukuya/Takouji if you look hard!


Posted on: Augest 12th, 2008

Fc: I have a totally reasonable explantion for this one!  
Fern: -raises eyebrow-  
Fc: ... Okay I have nothing. But You've been warned now. This was classified as a Rabid Plot Bunny. It's twisted even for me. I guess the inspiration came from Pinali on Dev art. Note to self; Send her a link when it's done...

Disclaimer: Does not own Digimon

* * *

Trial by Fire

As those horribly clichéd mystery story unfolds, there is a dark gloomy day and a missing person. And like all of those stories, the missing person's loved ones sought help in a mysterious figure. This story isn't like that. It was a bright beautiful afternoon when he disappeared, not a gray cloud in sight. He knew the family very well, as he was the missing person's best friend. He wasn't some shady cop with an even shadier past.

Nope.

He was a simple fourteen year old boy named Kouji Minamoto. He was the one who raised the alarm. He was the one who searched for days on end. He was the one who found him. Takuya Kanbara, Age 14. Takuya had changed his life once, and he was about to do it again.

* * *

It had been a typical Friday. It was close to summer time and exams were finally over. Yet Kouji's mind was elsewhere as he sat in his homeroom. His classmates were watching a film while he gazed out the window, lost in thought.

_It's not like Takuya to miss school… I wonder if he's okay. _Kouji mused to himself. He glanced at the empty seat beside him. Takuya hadn't been in all day, or all yesterday for that matter. None of his classmates knew anything, nor did their homeroom teacher. No one seemed to know where the brunette was.

It was time to find out what was going on. Kouji knew he should've called the Kanbaras' yesterday, but time slipped away from him. If Takuya was away, he would've known. It was frustrating not being able to do anything during school hours.

Now, usually Kouji wasn't this worked up about the welfare of a friend. It just seemed odd that the goggle head hadn't called yesterday to inform Kouji he was away or sick, or the fact that no one seemed to know anything.

Kouji glanced up at the clock. One more minute. Kouji began to collect his notebook and pen. He put them carefully into a drawstring bag. 30 seconds. He stood up and lined up at the door with his fellow students. 10 seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6… The bell rang. Kouji bolted out the door and off the school grounds before half of the student body was out their chairs.

Kouji walked at a brisk pace. He knew the path to his destination. Nothing would deter the boy on his mission. As he walked, something was nagging Kouji about this feeling he had. Something wasn't right. But what? He couldn't place it. There was something amiss and Kouji was bound and determined to find out.

He rounded the corner to Takuya's street. He strode up the hill on the sidewalk and counted off the houses. Sixth one up, just like it always was. Kouji knocked.

Mrs. Kanbara answered the door, holding a rolling pin. "Hello Kouji. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'd like to talk to Takuya though." Kouji answered quietly.

Mrs. Kanbara frowned, "He's not home from school yet…Kouji, What's going on?"

Kouji stiffened, "Takuya wasn't in school today…or Yesterday… "

Mrs. Kanbara froze. She dropped her rolling pin on the floor. She gasped for air, "He wasn't in school?"

Kouji shook his head. "No one in class has seen him since Wednesday…"

The police arrived shortly after Mrs. Kanbara regained herself. They interviewed the family, Kouji and brought in a special crime investigation team. They surrounded the perimeter of the yard with yellow caution tape. Kouji watched from across the street as he felt the sadness begin to pull him under.

Kouji stared at the ceiling miserably. He grew up thinking his birth mother was dead. But after his trials in the digital world, Kouji gained the best friends he could ever ask for, a twin brother and the knowledge that his real mother was alive and well.

In truth Kouji was glad he had made such good friends, but he was particularly close to Takuya. They always were at each other's throats in the digital world. They disagreed about a lot of things. Opposites attract right? Well that's what their friendship was, the perfect balance.

Kouji turned his head and locked eyes with his alarm clock. It was almost 4 in the morning. In two more hours, Kouji would be back outside looking for Takuya. It was the same routine. Wake up, search, stop to refuel, search, have dinner, search, return home to "rest" and repeat in the morning.

It was a sad fact that this was how Kouji had spent his days. He had gone on like this for almost two weeks now. Kouji refused to stop searching even though the Kanbaras themselves had given up. Kouji was mad at them at first, but he came to realize that they had to care for Shinya too. That fact alone gave Kouji the drive to find his best friend.

On this particular morning, a line of storms was headed into town, graying the skies and quieting the air. These were going to be fierce storms. Kouji knew his search would have to end early today. He seethed to himself as he prepared for his day.

Kouji set off towards the park; he had been looking there for the past two days. It was large and had a lot of ground to cover. He sighed as he entered the gates. It was practically deserted, save for some early morning joggers. They were accustomed to him interviewing them by now and even offered to help once in a while.

Today however, people were intent on getting home before the storm hit. Kouji paid them no mind as he set off down the path. He was headed for the underpass that connected the north end of the park to the south end. Urban development had demanded the road through the park.

Kouji was here just yesterday, where he had to give up because it had gotten to dark. Something was telling him that he was on the right path; Especially when he found Takuya's goggles in some brush. Today, though he didn't know it at the time, he would find Takuya.

He looked up at the foreboding sky. Rain had begun to fall, irritating Kouji. How would he be able to see anything? Kouji grumbled and pressed himself into a run. He would take shelter in under pass; then resume his search once the rain blew over.

Kouji skidded to halt upon entering the tunnel like structure. Something, rather someone was huddled on the ground against the wall. His clothes were tattered, and his hair was messy. It was hard to see much else in the dark.

A flash of lightning outside illuminated the tunnel and the boys. Kouji gasped in recognition.

"Takuya?!"

Kouji felt relief wash over him, only to be swiftly replaced by fear. Takuya was a mess; that much was certain but part of him was changed. His right side was totally warped into some twisted animal. His tanned skin was now splashed with dusty brown on his bare chest. His eyes were large and scared and an eerie mix of green and brown. His brown hair was a split between bright orange and dusky brown. Takuya's right foot was bare and bore three red claws.

"K-Kouji… Help..." Takuya's voice was broken and raw. He was terrified as he drew his knees closer to his chest.

Kouji wordlessly took off his blue jacket and wrapped it around the shivering boy. Kouji's blue eyes locked with Takuya's swirled green-brown eyes. Kouji's eye's softened as he scooped up his scared friend into his arms.

* * *

"Oh Takuya" Kouji whispered. He and the child of flame were now in Kouji's room. Takuya was sitting on the bed and Kouji hovered over him. Takuya was sick from being outside for almost two weeks. He had a temperature, and was sickly thin. And with the Digimon side, he was in even worse shape. Takuya was drained of energy, and had fallen asleep in Kouji's arms on the way back to Kouji's house.

The storm outside was raging. Wind howled as it reached top speeds. Rain pelted the window with terrible ferocity. Takuya buried his head in Kouji's chest, whimpering softly. Kouji stroked the boy's wild mane of hair, and made soft soothing noises. That seemed to comfort Takuya for the moment; until the thunder began to crash.

The first rumble wasn't too bad, nor was the second. It was the third that shook the house where it stood and plunged it into darkness. Takuya's whimpers turned into cries of terror. Kouji pulled him into his chest tightly feeling the smaller boy tremble with fear.

Takuya gripped Kouji's arms tightly. Another peal of thunder and a bright flash of lightning made the pair jump. Takuya dug his clawed right hand into Kouji's arm. Kouji gave a small gasp of pain. Takuya had dug into his skin and drawn blood.

Takuya looked up realizing what he had done. His eyes were still mixed brown and green. He was apologetic and fearful. Takuya pulled away before lurching right back into Kouji's chest.

Kouji hugged his friend into a close, comforting embrace. "Don't worry Takuya… It'll be okay. It'll be okay…."

* * *

This is a One Shot! WILL NOT BE CONTINUED... Unless you badger me enough.. then I may revisit this one...


End file.
